Tori's birthday
by graciemae172
Summary: Its just a short little story about Jori includes rude words! if you don't like, don't read! "Baby?What did he tell you!" Jade


Tori went on her PearPhone, and checked up on the slap, she couldn't hide her smile when she saw the hundreds of notifications saying Happy Birthday to her. Today was her 17th birthday, and to celebrate she was inviting a friend over to sleep. As she was scrolling down her notifications, her smile widened when she saw that her girlfriend, Jade, had written 'Happy Birthday Babe! I will see you later ;)' she couldn't help but like the status and comment, 'Looking forward too it :)' she was so happy that they finally came out with their relationship to their friends, now they could be open and love eachother in public. Although sometimes, she could regret saying somethings infront of people, especially Rex, he could sometimes say some annoying things like "I will pay you thiry dollars if you kiss infront of me again.." but he would soon stop when he would recieve the death stare from Jade. - It was a Friday night, and she decided to invite over Jade, all she wanted was some cuddles and even if she has to watch a creepy movie like always she is willing to do that just for a cutch with her. it was around about 6pm when Jade drove over to the Vega house , Jade walked straight in, she knew that Tori's parents or sister wasnt going to be home that night and she was so used to coming over, that Tori actually gave her the spare house key and told her parents that it got lost a long time ago. Jade walked straight upstairs before knocking on Tori's bedroom door, she waited a moment and had no answer, so she walked straight in, music was playing quietly and when Jade looked across the room, she saw Tori on the floor asleep with her glasses wonky on her face, she must have been in the middle of doing her homework. Jade walked over quietly and turned the music off, and then she heard Tori move from behind her. "Hey sleepy head.." Jade said calmly and gently, whilst she walked over to Tori and helped her up. "Oh hey Jade, i must've fallen asleep, sorry" Tori looked down when she replied. "Its okay baby, Happy birthday!" and from behind her she pulled out a silver bracelet, with 'Tori & Jade' embroided on the side of it. "Oh Jade! You shouldn't have! Thankyou so much!" with that Tori slung her arms around her girlfriends neck and kissed her lips, catching Jade off guard a little. "Woah easy tiger" Jadew winked, causing Tori to blush. Tori still had her arms linked around Jades neck, and the jumped and wrapped her legs around her girlfriends waist. "I guess im carrying you now, am i?" Jade said and put one arm on the outside of Tori's thigh and the other on her back to stop her from falling. Tori smushed her face into her girlfriends neck and nodded, then Jade carried her downstairs. "Do you wanna drink babe?" Tori asked Jade. "Yes please, hot chocolate? pllleeeaassseee" Jade looked at Tori with an adorable pout. "Okaaayyy" Tori couldn't help but smile when Jade done that face. "How could i ever say no to you?" -over the next few hours, pizza was eaten, and films were watched, much to Tori's suprise, Jade didn't make her watch 'The Scissoring' again. They were in the middle of watching Titanic, when Jade looked down. Tori was laying on Jade's side, fast asleep, lightly snoring and her chest was moving up and down slowly, she looked so peaceful. Her mouth was slightly open, and her arms were behind her back. Jade figured that the position Tori was in, it was most likely uncomfortable, so Jade gently moved Tori's arms so nothing was crushing them. Around about 30 minutes later, Tori's eyes slowly opened when she checked her phone, it was 11:30 pm. When she looked up, it was because she felt Jade moving next to her. Jade was yawning and stretching her arms. "Hey baby...tired?" Tori asked Jade. Jades reply was a nod, then Tori stood up and helped Jade up afterwards, she turned the tv off just in time before she got spun around and kissed on the lips. "Ooo what was that for babe?" Tori asked Jade. "Just because i love you.." it was true, Jade loved Tori so much, she knew that they were going to grow old together the were just a match made in heaven really, she didn't care how cheesy that sounded. They walked upstairs hand in hand. Went to the bathroom, and went to bed in Tori's queensize memory matteress all cuddled up. - Tori was glad that she didn't have a big birthday party yesterday, she was much happier that she could just stay home with Jade without being judged on what she was doing, what she was wearing and how she slept. Today she was having a party instead she was going to invite all of the gang and even letting Trina come too. Tori and Jade spent the whole day together up town. Jade was spoiling Tori with gifts she loved. They were walking home when Tori was resting her head on Jade's shoulder "Thankyou so much for Today Jade, it really meant alot" Tori said really calm and quietly. "It's okay baby, you're fine, im glad i can buy you things without you complaining all the time, im so lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Jade had a smile on her face. - When they finally got home, Cat and Trina were there, checking that they had everything that was needed, they expected the rest of the gang to come around in about 10 minutes. Once the time had come, the first visitor was andre then beck and last Robbie. They all brought little gifts for Tori, Jade gave her a new silver ring that said 'Tori and Jade' on it Tori loved it so much and it fit her finger perfectly, it was almost like Jade was Tori. The party was just about getting kicked in when there was another knock at the door, Tori was the one to open it and Jade followed her straight after, it was a bunch of Tori's old friends. "Oh hey guys! I didn't know you were coming!" Tori leant off of the door for a moment to hug all of her long gone friends, pecking some of the closer ones lightly and quickly on the lips. Jade couldn't hide the bit of jealousy that was inside her, so she spun Tori around and grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs into her girlfriends bedroom. "Yes baby?" Tori asked, and Jade could tell she was a little drunk by the way she had to lean on Jade to stand up without being dizzy. "Who the hell are they downstairs?!" Jade raised her voice, she didn't mean to but it just came out. "They are just...old friends, thats all." Tori smiled at Jade. "You- you kissed them?!" Jade asked- she was a bit confused. "Jade, i promise you they were just some friends, you are the one i love" Jade believed what she heard when Tori looked right into her girlfriends eyes, her hands were cupped against her cheek. "Okay, im sorry for frea-" Jade was cut off by Tori giving her a big kiss. "Love you Jade." she said before walking out of the bedroom, Jade smiled and followed behind straight after. - A few hours passed and Tori and Jade lost eachother, Jade went around the house to look for Tori, when she noticed her, she smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw that Tori was speaking to Beck, from meters aways she looked fine. But as Jade got closer, she saw that Tori was not okay, infact she was crying. Jade ran over behind beck. When she heard what he was saying her eyes widened. "Stupid freakin dyke, thats all you are..you think you are all big , dating my ex, but nobody likes you, they aren't here for you..they all hate you" It was clear Beck wasn't even drunk, he didn't drink. Jade grabbed the bottle of opened vodka next to her, and poured over Beck. "What the hell do you think your playing at!?" Beck shouted as he turned around to face Jade. "Oh look Tori...another dyke..." He said with small eyes. That was enough for Jade, she swung her fist and knocked him out. Nobody bothered to even take another look, instead, Jade tightly hugged Tori and said: "Baby, it's okay...let it all out babe." Jade stroked the back of Tori's hair and rubbed her back. She cleared everybody out of the house, even Trina. If they didn't leave, she threatened them with her scissors, so she was sure everybody was gone, people even dragged Beck out of the house. "Baby, what was that all about, what else did he say to you?" Jade sat on the couch and pulled Tori onto her lap. "He said you were cheating on me." Tori couldn't even look at Jade, she was so upset. "That asshole! No baby, i promise im not! Is that why you didn't come and get me?" Jade asked, she was actually worried about Tori, she had never seen her this upset before. Tori nodded. "Oh Tori! Don't be silly! You know i love you with all my heart! I would nev-" Jade stopped talking when Tori cut her off "i know." Tori said, she finally looked up at Jade her eyes were watery and red from crying. "What? What do you know?" Jade asked as she tightened her grip on Tori's waist, pulling her tighter. "I know that you would never cheat on me, i know that you love me, and i love you too." She didn't even bother waiting for a response instead she gave Jade the biggest kiss she could ever give. 


End file.
